deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger 2
iOS * Android * Mac (Not Available) * PC (Not Available) |price = FREE|predecessor = Dead Trigger|release = October 23, 2013}} Dead Trigger 2 is a first person shooter action game developed by MADFINGER Games a.s. It was announced January 6th, 2013, and released on October 23 2013. It is the 8th game developed by Madfinger a.s for Android and iOS devices. It runs on the new NVIDIA Tegra 4 engine, and is powered by Unity. First update was released on November 11th for Android and due to Apple's approval policy, it was delayed for 3 days and released on November 14th night. The update includes bugfixes, tweaks, and game balancing. It was also mentioned in the change log of the iOS version about future updates, with 0.2.5 in late November with new gameplay and new African environments and 0.3.0 in December with Chinese environment, new single player story, new warfare missions, achievements/challenges, new melee weapons, special Christmas update, and the return of slot machine from the original Dead Trigger. Story The story starts where the Hero runs out of fuel for his vehicle and must abandon it. A survivor spots him who tells him to distract the Zombies to make an escape. He does so successfully and almost doesn't make it to her car. She then reveals that she is a medic and makes painkillers for him. Development TBA Description THE FINGER IS MIGHTIER THAN THE GUN - Choose between a touch control scheme created especially for casual players or an enhanced virtual joystick. - Prefer console gaming? Then go ahead and use a fully supported gamepad. MOUTH-WATERING GRAPHICS - You’ll be dazzled by cutting-edge graphics, including real time water reflections, dynamic vegetation and enhanced ragdolls. - Explore various locations and slaughter the undead in eerie alleyways, abandoned mines or the African desert. REAL TIME STORY DEVELOPMENT - Take part in the Global Resistance, tune in to radio station to stay informed as the global gameplay develops, directly influenced by the participation of every single player. - Enjoy different types of missions such as story missions, global missions or side-quests. THE HIDEOUT - Explore your personal hide-out and encounter the Gunsmith, Medic, Scientist, Smuggler and Engineer, NPCs who will help you unlock incredible new weapons and gadgets. AMAZING NEW GAME CONTENT - Forget easy-to-kill Zombies. Get ready for Kamikaze, Vomitron and other bosses – powerful Zombies with an inventive approach to elimination. - Create and upgrade your own impressive stockpile of weapons. BONUS FEATURES - Our favorite ones? Grenade Chickens, Rocket Chickens and machine-gun mounted Chickens. Bet you’re gonna love them… Missions TBA Characters *Medic *Gunsmith *Engineer *Smuggler *Scientist For their details go to: www.madfingergames.com/deadtrigger2/knowledgebase/survivors Weapons Pistols *CZ 75 *Dual Glock *Desert Eagle Rifles *M-4 *SCAR *FN 2000 *AK 74 *M-16 *M1 Garand Shotguns *Ithaca *SPAS *Jackhammer Machine Guns *Minigun (featuring a new model) *Type 92 Submachine Guns *Dual Uzi (Suppressed) *MP5K *Scorpion EVO *Spagin Miscellaneous Weapons *Crossbow *Flash *Grenade Launcher *Heavy Machine Gun (Static weapon) *Sniper Rifle (No viewmodel) Melee *Wrench *Knife *Crowbar *Chainsaw Items *Painkiller *Frag Grenade *Mine *Boom Chicken *Rocket Chicken *Sentry Chicken *Ammo Chicken *Sentry Gun Premium *Damage Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Health Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Money Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Second Chance Gameplay The game features NPCs, repairable wooden barricades, helicopter missions, sniper missions and usable static weapons. Requirements iOS 7.0.0 or later. Android 4.0 or later. Trivia *It is released after the iPhone 5s and iPhone 5c, and is well optimized for the iPad Air and iPad Mini with Retina Display, as well as iOS 7, therefore making it compatible and operational with both. **Upon release on iOS, it requires a minimum OS of iOS 7 or higher. *It newly introduces the knife and wrench, a melee weapon, and can be useful when the player runs out of ammunition. *This is the first game to feature NPC's during a mission. *In the main launch menu, the Hero is holding an M4A1 Carbine with foregrip and ACOG Scope. *This is the first time there are real cities featured in the game. *There is a bug in Version 0.2.1; The first time the player signs into their account for Dead Trigger 2, the menu does not redirect after the "authorization was successful" message appears. *This game was released 2 hours before the post notifying it on Madfinger's Facebook page. something similar happened with the android version. *In the Lauch Trailer there is a Unkown character at the nearly end of the video. (Check Gallery for more info) Links #The official site http://madfingergames.com/g_deadtrigger.html is part of Madfinger a.s. website. #The Forums: http://www.madfingergames.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=26&sid=c80d5d14abe3fad2f4e0510078698b67 #Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/DEADTRIGGER Gallery DT2 teaser2.jpg DT2 Teaser1.jpg DT2 release.jpg NPC DT 2 Reveal.jpg 1270766_418499831605896_686996786_o.jpg|Chickens and redesigned Minigun Behemoth Zombie DT2.png Dead Trigger 2 Char.png|The unkown Character is at the right near Riker, and he is holding a UZI. Category:Games Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Game-related Content